


Out and About Part 1

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa decides to take time off from practice, goes out with friends and ends up having a day with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out and About Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not set in any particular year, country or at any particular tournament. Also I’m certain that Rafa would never go AWOL from his practice session. He’s far too disciplined for that!

Rafa could feel Toni’s eyes on him from the other end of the practice court. Wearily he rubbed at his face with the towel, picked up his racket and walked across to meet him.

“Well, if you play like that on Friday you’re not going to stand a chance against Federer!” his uncle shouted.

Rafa frowned but did not reply. He could scarcely acknowledge that small part of himself that didn’t want to win Friday’s match. Winning would make Roger miserable and he hated that thought. Of course he knew that once on court the killer instinct would kick in and he would fight to the death for the title; nevertheless the before and after made him uneasy.

He could hear Toni grumbling away in the background. “You need to concentrate Rafael – stop daydreaming. Get your mind on Federer.”

If only he knew, mused Rafa. Thinking about Roger was the problem and not one that could be easily resolved. Roger was his idol, his hero but he was also something more; he was uncomfortably aware that his feelings went beyond adoration.

“Are you listening to me Rafael?” cried Toni. “I don’t know where your mind is today but it’s certainly not on your practice.” 

“I need a break.” said Rafa as he took a drink from his water bottle and sat down on one of the seats at the side of the court.

“A break? What are you thinking of? Of course you can’t have a break – you need to concentrate. ” Toni was wearing his most severe expression.

It usually wasn’t worth the effort of arguing with Toni but Rafa was feeling mulish.

“If I have a break now I’ll train better tomorrow.” He told Toni with a look that was as determined as his uncle’s.

“So, what do you plan doing instead of training?” replied Toni with sarcasm. “I’m assuming you’ve got something in mind?”

“Going shopping with Feli.” Rafa surprised himself with his answer. He’d heard Feli mention that he and Fernando intended hitting the stores that afternoon but until the words were out of his mouth he’d not had any plans to join them.

“Ha ha ‘going shopping with Feli’” repeated Toni. “I don’t think so Rafael. The reason he can waltz around the shopping malls is because he’s out of the tournament. You, on the other hand, have an important match coming up.”

Rafa folded his arms. “I’m going to go with him Toni. I can start practice even earlier tomorrow. The rain delay has given us extra time.”

Toni’s eyes narrowed as he regarded him. He was weighing up the chances of getting any serious practice out of Rafa while he was in this awkward mood.

As Toni watched him Rafa took out his phone and sent Feliciano a text. “I’m checking what time he’s going” he said as, unbeknown to Toni, he added the question ‘can I join you?’

The two men looked at each for a long minute and then Toni blinked first. “I want a word with Feliciano.”

A small smile crept across Rafa’s face. He had won this battle with Toni, a small one yes but one that made him feel good. Away from the court he could clear his head of uneasy thoughts and enjoy the company of friends.

***********  
Fernando had one hand in Feliciano’s hair whilst with the other one he pressed his back against the hotel room wall. Their bodies were moulded together, two parts of a whole as always, and Fernando could feel the heat radiating from his friend. With his tongue he explored Feliciano’s mouth, eliciting short moans and gasps of pleasure.

“Fuck, Feli’” said Fernando his voice low and laced with urgency. “I want you now.” While maintaining his iron grip on Feliciano, his right hand then explored his body, finding his hardness; a predatory look filled Fernando’s eyes.

Feliciano threw back his head, his lips parted and eyes closed. “Oh my God …” he said as he felt Fernando’s weight pressed tightly against him. As a lover Fernando was a fast worker; he doubted they were going to make it to the bed.

A noise broke the moment. Out of the corner of his eye Feliciano saw that his phone, which he’d thrown onto a nearby table on entering the room, was flashing. He groaned.

“Leave it,” commanded Fernando glancing behind him as he tightened his grip on Feliciano.

“What if it’s important?” he said, trying to free himself from Fernando’s grasp.

“More important than this?” growled Fernando.

“Ugh, I’d better look babe.” Feliciano said as he extricated himself with a kiss, picking up his phone before Fernando could stop him.

Frustrated and annoyed, Fernando stood and watched him with his arms folded. “So, anything important?” he asked.

Feliciano hesitated for a second before showing him the text. “Rafa wants to join us this afternoon” he added. He gave an apologetic shrug knowing this news would not go down well with Fernando.

Fernando’s face darkened and he swore under his breath. “Why did you tell him what we had planned?”

“Well, I didn’t, er, not really. It just sort of came up in conversation ……” He spread out his arms.

“For God’s sake, today was supposed to be our time together, Feli, or had you forgotten?” Fernando’s arms remained firmly folded and his features formed into a pout.

“Of course not, sweetheart” He put his arms around Fernando’s neck. “But, hey, look, it’s no big deal if he comes shopping with us is it? Babe, I’ll make it up to you big time, promise.” He pressed his lips to Fernando’s hoping to quell the brewing storm. He didn’t want another row on the thorny subject of Rafa; it was so silly the way Fernando would insist on seeing Rafa as some sort of threat.

“”Rafa – the ultimate passion killer” said Fernando, as he pushed Feliciano away. He went to sit down and pointedly picked up a magazine.

Feliciano looked at him helplessly. “Babe?” he asked.

Fernando looked up. “You’d better text him back and tell him the arrangements.”

**********

“He’s late,” remarked Fernando as they approached Feliciano’s car. He pushed his sunglasses back over his forehead and looked knowingly at Feliciano.

“Well hardly” said Feliciano. “We’ve only just got here.” He glanced at his friend. “Just make an effort with him Fer please, for me?”

Fernando gave a forced smile. “Don’t I always?”

At that moment Rafa came bounding up towards them accompanied by his uncle. He grinned and hugged Feliciano. “I’m really looking forward to this.”

“We are too, aren’t we dear?” Feliciano hugged him back and put one arm out to include Fernando.

“Yeah, sure” said Fernando, patting Rafa on the shoulder. “Hope you’re ready to do some serious shopping.”

“Can I have a word, Feliciano?” asked Toni.

“Sure!” Feli raised his eyebrows and looked from a frowning Toni to an uncomfortable Rafa and back again. 

“Rafael must not have any alcohol – I hope that is understood.”

Feli looked surprised and slightly amused. He glanced at Fernando who was doing a not very good job of hiding his smirk. Rafa was scuffing the ground with his shoe; he clearly wanted the ground to open and swallow him up. 

“Please, Toni, I can speak for myself …..” he started.

Toni interrupted him. “I need reassurance from Feliciano about this.”

“Well, yeah of course.” Feliciano replied. “If that’s what Rafa wants.”

Rafa exchanged glances with Feli and nodded.

“Remember I am holding you personally responsible, Feliciano. If anything happens …”” Toni continued.

Feliciano didn’t really see why he needed to take responsibility for a grown man but he gave Toni the assurance that he would take care of Rafa while they were out and about hitting the stores.

*********

 

Fernando was not pleased. His shopping trip with Feliciano had been hijacked and he was quietly steaming.

Things got off to a bad start when Feliciano unlocked the car. Before Fernando had time to think, Rafa opened the front door and got in beside Feliciano. Barely controlling his annoyance, Fernando climbed into the back and slammed the door.

Feliciano had then made things worse by turning round and saying ‘you don’t mind sitting in the back do you? Rafa wants to chat.’ Fernando had shot his friend a furious look and sat tight-lipped for the whole journey.

Things got worse when they started shopping. There they were in Abercrombie & Fitch and instead of choosing stuff for himself and giving helpful advice to Fernando, Feliciano was preoccupied with dressing Rafa like he was some sort of doll.

At the moment Rafa was trying on a shirt at Feliciano’s suggestion and modelling it very badly, Fernando thought.

“So, you think this one is OK?” Rafa was asking as Feliciano had him turn round for the second time. Fernando’s eyes were burning a hole in Rafa’s back.

“Not sure, perhaps the black one was better that you tried on before” replied Feliciano who was clearly giving the matter more importance than it warranted.

Fernando cleared his throat. He had a number of garments slung over his arm. “Why don’t you just buy the whole lot then you don’t have to make a decision now” he said, making a point of looking at his watch.

Rafa frowned at the interruption and Feliciano stared at Fernando.

“What’s the rush? I haven’t even started to look for myself yet.”

“Well I’ve finished, without any assistance, so I’m sure Rafa can decide for himself. He’s a big boy.”

“I feel like I’m being a nuisance, Feli,” said Rafa giving Feliciano his best puppy dog expression.

“Of course you’re not! Fer can go get a coffee or something if he’s fed up of waiting.” 

Fernando looked intently at his friend for a second before shaking his head. “”So much for our day” he said in whisper loud enough for Rafa to hear.

“I’m going to pay for these. 30 minutes Feli, or I won’t be the only one having a bad day!” he added. 

Feliciano grimaced and nodded. He took the threat seriously. Fernando being even more pissed off than he was at present was not easy to contend with.

 

******

In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, Feliciano suggested they eat at an exclusive restaurant which he assured the others came highly recommended. On their way there, Feliciano put his arm around Fernando’s waist and planted a kiss on his cheek, whispering “sorry” and “I’ll make it up to you”, in the hope of a thaw.

Somewhat mollified, Fernando determined that he was going to have the upper hand for the rest of the day. The waiter showed them to a round table and Fernando made sure his chair was as near to Feliciano’s as possible. If he wasn’t going to get an intimate meal for two he would make sure Rafa knew that three was a crowd.

“This place is popular in tennis circles.” Feliciano was saying. 

Rafa had his head down looking at the menu; he hoped that didn’t mean they were going to attract a lot of interest from other diners.

“With who exactly?” asked Fernando.

“Roger Federer” replied Feliciano. “Apparently he’s quite a regular visitor here.”

“Roger comes here?” said Rafa. He looked a little alarmed and took a big gulp of his mineral water.

“If Feli says that he does then he does. He always has the most up to date gossip” replied Fernando, giving Feliciano a nudge.

“Does that bother you, Rafa?” asked an amused Feliciano.

“No, no. I am sure that if Roger eats here it must be good.”

Fernando caught Feliciano’s eye. He was beginning to think Feli had method in his madness in bringing them to this restaurant.

He poured himself a glass of wine and one for Feliciano. “Are you sure you won’t join us, Rafa? One glass isn’t going to do you much harm.” He paused bottle in hand,

Feliciano took the bottle out of Fernando’s hand and placed it down. “Remember what Toni said? I’ll be in the shit if Rafa comes back drunk Anyway we need Rafa to drive us back”.

“Can’t Rafa decide for himself?” asked Fernando, ignoring Feliciano’s foot kicking him under the table.

Rafa was twirling his fork around his pasta and staring morosely into space.  
“No, I’d better not” he replied with a sigh.

Feliciano decided to change the subject. “I need a holiday” he announced, pushing his chair back.

“Me too!” Rafa said, his face lighting up. “”Where should we go?”

Fernando sat back and put his arm around Feliciano. “Feli and I have already discussed it. A holiday for the two of us – in Ibiza.”

“Er, yeah” replied Feliciano, looking a little embarrassed. “Perhaps …”

“And didn’t we mention going this weekend?” interrupted Fernando, moving as close to Feliciano as it was possible without sitting on his knee. He looked across at Rafa. “Sorry Rafael, you’ll be busy winning a match.”

“Oh, I see.” Rafa looked crestfallen. 

Out of pity Feliciano got up to give him a hug. “Another time, babe, I promise.” Why did he have to be in the middle all the time? he thought. It was tiresome. Fernando and Rafa should learn to get along together. He patted the pocket of his jeans. “I’m going for a cigarette.”

To be continued ..........................


End file.
